TDA Oneshots
by The Purple Warlock
Summary: A selection of Oneshots based around "The Dark Artifices". Some are my own ideas, some are prompts sent on Tumblr. 1) Jemma Family 2) A Pillow fort part one 3) A Pillow fort part two 4) Kitty go to Baker street 5) A male attraction 6) Get the Lamp 7) Jemma twins 8) Picnic and beach 9) protective brothers 10) Youtube cooking with Mark 11) We are a family 12) Gwyn is ticklish
1. Jemma family

**emmacordeliacarstairs sent this prompt on Tumblr: Hi love! I was wondering if you could write some blackstairs (jemma, especifically). Maybe set after QoAaD when they're together and happy and married and having babies and being even more badasss; or a human AU WHERE THEY CAN ACTUALLY BE NORMAL TEENAGERS IN LOVE or a soulmates AU because I'm also a sucker for those ? really, whatever you like! Thanks3**

 **If there is anything you liked/didn't like, or if their is anything you want to see in future chapters, let me know in the reviews**

 **I own nothing but the plot**

It had been several years since those horrific events with Malcolm Fade, Annabel and the Black Volume of the Dead. The only light that came from the whole event was that somehow Jules had found a way to end his parabatai bond with Emma, without breaking every other parabatai bond. He didn't say how, all Emma knew was that her rune, and Jules's had, but no one elses' had. Of course their had been questions but Jules was the sort of person who always had answers.

As they were no longer parabatai, they could form a romantic relationship without the fear of one (or both) of them going mad because of it's curse. The rest of the L.A Institute didn't question this turn of events because they just saw a very happy Emma and Jules, and that in turn made them happy. Mark and Cristina, who had known more than the rest of them, were just relieved that they could have what they wanted, without hurting anyone.

They had been twenty when Jules had finally asked Emma to marry him. He'd actually wanted to do it earlier but he wanted it to be perfect, so had spent ages planning (then deciding he didn't like the idea so started again) on how to do it just right. When the day itself came he was a nervous wreck, but that hadn't lasted. The moment Emma had said 'yes' he had been filled with a happiness that hadn't gone away. The wedding itself had been a blur of gold, friends, family and moments that ought to stay in the privacy of closed doors.

Since then, they found themselves in a little bubble of domestic bliss. Jules was able to work from home, as he worked for the Clave (which had taken a lot of persuasion) to paint portraits and murals of famous Shadowhunters and events. Emma, when she wasn't fighting Demons, was helping Diana to train new Shadowhunters She'd had to give that up when she had fallen pregnant. They hadn't known the gender of the baby until Emma had given birth to a little boy, whom they had named Joseph Arthur Blackthorn. Cristina had demanded that she be named Godmother, and of course that had been granted.

Emma had thought she could never love another boy with the same love she had for Jules, but Joseph had come along and had proven her completely wrong. She was absolutely smitten with the child, and had promised to cause harm to anyone who threatened her little boy. He was the exact copy of his father, the the same brown, curly hair and blue/green eyes, and had also gained his fathers love for painting. Emma would often find her boys painting some kind of masterpiece. She often question where the majority of the paint had gone - the actual art or Jules and Joseph. This just resulted in a very giggly child (who would, for good measure end up putting yet more paint on his father. He was lucky his father loved him so much).

When Joseph was two and a half, Emma fell pregnant with twins. There had been a period after they had found out in which Jules had withdrawn into himself, remembering a twin whom he had been unable to save. It had been Ty who had brought Jules out of his misery by saying Livvy wouldn't have wanted Jules to be sad, and that she would want Jules to love them with everything he then, Jules's excitement, along with Emma's had grown.

Emma had given birth to twin girls, they had decided to call Olivia Eleanor and Eliza Cordelia. Both girls had taken after their mother with such a force it was scary. They were often coming out with sarcastic comments and would spend hours in the training room. Olivia had inherited her fathers cooking ability, so if one, or both, of the twins had gone too far with either training or sarcasm, and someone had gotten hurt, she was the one to offer some kind of baked treat (pancakes had firmly remained Jules's thing) by way of an apology.

So despite all the horrors that had happened to them years before, all the hurt, pain and suffering that they had put through, Life now seemed to smiling at Julian and Emma Blackthorn. They were happily married, with three beautiful children who gave them so many reasons to be proud of them and to keep falling in love. Things were good and they were going to keep fighting hard to keep things that way.


	2. A pillow fort part 1

**In this chapter, the Blackthorn siblings make a pillow fort together**

 **If there is anything you liked/didn't like or if there is something you want to see in future chapters, let me know in the reviews**

 **I own nothing but the plot**

Mark was lying on his bed reading, enjoying a few moments of peace from his chaotic family. Sure he loved his siblings, but there were moments he needed some time on his own. Unfortunately this didn't last long. It never did. His bedroom door flung open and his younger brother Jules burst in and leapt on him. "One: did you forget how to knock, and two: If you are going to leap on me, would it hurt to tell be before you do it?" Mark asked, sounding bored. Jules smirked and got off his brothers bed and left the room. He knocked on the door (he did so loudly, as though to prove a point) and without waiting for Mark to reply, marched into the room declaring "I'm going to jump on you now" which he did.

Mark just rolled his eyes and put his book down. "To what do I owe the pleasure little brother?" he asked. Jules hated being called 'little brother' as although being younger than Mark, they both had two younger brother, in Ty and Tavvy. "If I'm little then what are they?" he would ask, arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. "A lot less annoying than you are" Mark would always respond with. This annoyed Jules more. Emma would find the exchange between the brothers absolutely hilarious. "I'm bored" Jules whined. "It's raining outside so we can't go out and play, Emma had to go home and Katerina has finished lessons for the day. And I've done all my homework" he added. Mark huffed. A bored Jules was an irritating Jules.

"And what do you expect me to do about it?" Mark asked. Jules huffed, as though he thought Mark was being totally unreasonable. "I want you to help us to build a pillow fort" Jules announced. Mark raised an eyebrow. He wasn't quite sure when it happened, but at some he had been knighted a 'pillow fort expert', a title he was highly proud of. His siblings refused to build one unless Mark was there to supervise. Mark grinned then, and Jules knew he had one. "What are you waiting for? It's not going to build itself" he said, and he had never seen his brother move so fast.

As it turned out Ty, Livvy and Dru had already started collecting pillows and blankets for the fort by the time Mark and Jules had arrived. Tavvy – who was too young to join in was watching his older siblings and finding the whole thing very amusing. On realising that they were there, Livvy just turned and went "Helen is being boring and won't come" as though it was the biggest injustice in the world. Mark just chuckled, hoping that the fact her oldest sister wouldn't join them in building a fort would be the worst thing Livvy (or any of the younger Blackthorns) would have to face. "You lot finish getting what we need. I'll go and fetch her" said Mark, and left them to it.

Reaching his sisters room, Mark made sure not to repeat the same mistake is brother had made. He knocked, and waited to be let in. On the other side of the door, Helen just shouted "I've told you Livvy, I'm not coming" which made Mark smile. It seemed that Livvy had made quite a nuisance of herself and had annoyed the oldest Blackthorn child. "Helen, its Mark. Livvy is downstairs sulking that her darling older sister is upstairs being oh so very boring" Mark said. He had scarcely finished talking when the door was opened and Helen was stood facing her brother, her face flushed. "I. am. not. boring" she said through gritted teeth. Mark had to suppress a laugh. "Well they all think so. And will continue to think so until you join them" he replied. It was all the encouragement Helen needed to grab her duvet and pillow and swanned out the room leaving Mark standing in her wake.

The siblings spent the next couple of hours following Marks instructions for building the best fort they could. Livvy and Ty had managed to sneak into the kitchen and grab some snacks for the siblings to eat. It was nice, Mark thought, to have all his siblings together and getting along. There was nothing he would not do to have this taken away from him.


	3. A Pillow fort part 2

**In this chapter, Helen and Mark get everyone from the LA Institute together to make a Pillow Fort to make up for the fact that Helen and Mark have been absent from their siblings lives for the last five years.**

 **If their is anything you liked/didn't like, or if their is something you want to see in future chapters, let me know in the reviews.**

 **I own nothing but the plot**

Although Mark was getting used to being back with his family, he was still painfully aware that they had changed since he had been away. As a result he often felt like there was some sort of barrier between him and his siblings. It didn't help during a difficult period of time. Well, difficult was an understatement. It had been revealed that Malcolm Fade had been using his younger siblings: manipulating them into trusting them only to want to murder one of them, and use their blood to bring back someone he had been in love with. He'd tried to kill Tavvy but they had managed to stop him from doing so, and Emma had killed him. Unfortunately Malcolm hadn't stayed dead, and he had put magic plans in place to bring him back…sort of.

He'd killed their Uncle (who had willingly gone to Malcolm to save his nieces and nephews) but Anabel had murdered him within minutes of being brought back. Anabel had come back damaged and broken because of what she had been through. After some provocation from the evilness from the cohort, she had ended up murdering the Inquisitor and Mark's younger sister Livvy. On top of that, there was the Cold Peace, and the negative view of faeries (Mark was constantly being reminded that he had ridden with the faerie Wild Hunt, and both he and his sister were half-fae) all the Blackthorns, as well as the few who seemed to care about them, knew that one wrong move could have Mark and Helen torn away from them again.

With all that going on, it is of no surprise that Mark felt that he was unable to sit down and get to know his brother and sisters again, to know them the way he had prior to being taken. He tried to make observations, and remember comments that were said in conversations. He had come to terms with the fact this was the only way he could relearn his siblings. Thankfully – the difficulty had passed. Having been put through difficult situations time and time again had turned the Blackthorns into experts on survival. They got through what life presented them and ended up winning.

It had been Helen of all people who helped Mark get to know his siblings better. She, like Mark had been parted from her siblings. Where Mark had been sent to ride with the Wild Hunt, Helen had gone to Wrangle Island. Although she had had some contact with her siblings she, like Mark was painfully aware of how they had all changed and she did not know them as she once had. Add to the fact that Helen had yet to properly meet Kieran, Kit and Cristina, she was all too aware of the fact that conversations needed to happen to repair the family's damage.

It had been raining one day when Helen had her realisation on just how she and Mark could get re-acquainted with their brothers and Siblings. Without saying anything to Aline, she left her room to find her brother. On standing outside his room, she paused, to hear if there were any voices coming from the room within. It had become a well-known fact to everyone that Mark, Kieran and Cristiana were spending increasing amounts of time with each other. Knowing that they made each other happy, and treated each other with the kindness and love they all deserved, no one had questioned or tried to stop it. Helen was certain Emma was actively trying to encourage the whole thing.

Helen couldn't hear anything, so that either meant Mark was alone, or he wasn't in his room at all. Knocking on the door, Helen found that she didn't have to wait for a reply. The fact Mark seemed surprised to see his sister at his door made Helen's heart sing, but it also made it more determined to do something about her family's situation. "Well met Helen. What brings you here?" he asked. Mark still, whether he wanted to or not, spoke like one of the fair folk. "Don't judge me for sounding daft, as my intentions are honourable, but I was wondering if you would consider resuming your role of being the 'pillow fort expert' of the family" Helen said, realising just how daft she sounded.

"Neither you nor I know our siblings as we once did, and I thought, maybe if we did something we all enjoyed once before, it would create an opportunity to get to know them again. Of course, Kieran and Cristina would be welcome to join too" Helen added by way of an explanation, then stopped herself knowing she had started waffling. Mark, to her relief nodded, showing he had understood what his sister was saying. "I see you are less boring than Livvy thought" he said, and they both smiled (although somewhat sadly) at the memory of their fallen sibling. "But yes, I shall help you build a fort, Livvy would not want us to be miserable. You should tell everyone, for it was your idea. Make sure to bring Aline and Kit" Mark said. Helen raised an eyebrow. "Kit – the Herondale boy?" she asked. Mark nodded again with a knowing look. "He is rather fond of Ty, and Ty is fond of him. I do not think they realise it yet but they do" he explained. He knew Helen would understand – their siblings were reaching the relationship stage of their lives. They were no longer the small innocent children they had left.

Without saying anything else, the half-fae Blackthorns went their separate ways. Mark to start collecting the required resources to build a pillow fort, and Helen to collect everyone. Although neither of them had said it, there was a fear that the Blackthorns would not wish to join in. But, one by one, Mark was joined by the Shadowhunters (and faerie) of the L.A Institute. Tavvy and Dru had arrived first. Tavvy had never built one of Marks famous forts before, and was literally bouncing off the walls with excitement over the fact he was finally being able to partake in something his siblings regularly spoke of. Ty and Kit arrived soon after, both clutching duvets. Kieran had come in, looking sceptical. Mark had stopped what he had been doing to put the faerie prince at ease.

"You are, whether you realise it or not Kier, a part of this family. I know you do not understand what it means to be a part of a family but we will help you to" he said, and lightly brushed his lips against Kieran's. He was pulled forced to resume his job when Dru through a small cushion at him yelling "fort now, sappy later" which made Mark laugh. Emma and Cristina both joined, and simply looked like they were happy to be involved in something the Blackthorns had held so dearly to them. Jules was the last of the younger Blackthorns to arrive, and sidled up to his brother. "Just remember you have a reputation to maintain" he said. Mark grin, and gave a side glance to Jules. "Worry not brother, I will keep my title" he said, just as Helen and Aline entered.

Considering they had all grown, and had to accommodate four extra people, Mark's fort making expertise was put to the test, but after a huge group effort, they managed to build a secure pillow fort they could all be proud of. The next challenge pf course, was getting in. Kit made a comment about how watching them getting in was like an intense game of twister, but as he was the only person who had played the game, the analogy fell flat on its face. Once the majority of people were in, Ty took Kit to grab some snacks to eat.

On their return, they joined the snuggled up group, and they talked about everything that had happened in the last five years, but mainly about themselves. They discussed things that, to most, would seem trivial – someone's favourite colour, what Ice cream they liked, the music they listened to, but to those in the conversation, it was very important. The following morning, Diana arrived at the Institute to find every single one of them asleep on the floor in the fort. Smiling to herself, she left them to it.


	4. Kitty go to 221B

Hi thepurplewarlock can you do a fanfic of Kit and Ty visiting Baker Street? ? I just think it would be so cuteeee. I have resd all your fanfics in Fanfiction and I lobe all of them! Thanks! Sent by highladyofherondale on Tumblr

If there is anything you liked/didn't like or if there is anything you want to see in future chapters, let me know in the reviews

I own nothing but the plot

"Where are we going Kit" Ty asked. He knew Kit was taking him somewhere, and that he was very excited (Kit had told him) but that was all he knew. And the fact that Ty didn't know was making him anxious. Kit it seemed had picked up on this, and instead of being patronising, and saying something like "Oh it's nothing to worry about" like so many others would have done, Kit turned around, grinned and (in the worst attempt at an English accent Ty had ever heard – and he had heard some horrific attempts at an English accent) "We Mr Holmes are going 221B Baker Street". Ty's face brightened into one of his glorious grins. "Sherlock Holmes 221B Baker Street?" he asked.

"The very same Mr Holmes" Kit replied, in the same awful attempt at an English accent, then turned and continued walking. The Blackthorns (featuring Kit) were still at the London Institute and Kit had taken it upon himself to find something that Ty would enjoy, to prove to both Livvy and Ty he wasn't one of those awful people who would pretend to be Ty's friend, then ditch him. Kit had made promises and he was as sure as hell going to keep them. He'd done his research and found that there was a Sherlock Holmes Museum at 221B Baker Street. He was going to wait until they were there before telling them. He'd also told Diana and she was happy for both of them to go.

It was only a short walk from the Institute to their destination and Ty talked the entire time. Not that Kit minded of course. He could listen to Ty talk about something that interested in for hour and not get bored. When they finally arrived, Kit made a point of filming Ty, knowing Livvy would want to see her brother's excitement. He was, as the old expression went "like a kid in a sweet shop". It did cross Kit's mind he may need to physically restrain Ty, should he cause himself an injury but when it came down to it, Ty's excitement was just too infectious.

"Its 221B Kit. ITS 221B" Ty went, gaining a few funny looks from passers-by, not that either boy cared. "Yes Ty, yes it is. Would you like to go inside?" Kit asked, and if he had thought Ty had been going to cause himself an injury earlier, he was almost sure of it now. Smiling, Kit guided Ty to the door, payed their entrance fee, and entered the building Ty's beloved detective live. Ty took in every single detail, and made Kit take so many photos he lost count. Not that he minded of course. Ty was happy and that in turn made Kit happy. Nothing else in that moment really mattered. When they finally left, Ty continued to talk about it. They were half way back to the Institute when Ty suddenly stopped talking. "I'm sorry, all I've spoken about is Sherlock Holmes. I've not even given you a chance to talk" he said sadly and Kit could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"Ty, I was the one who brought you here. I knew you would be like this, and to be honest? I'm glad that you are. If I had found you talking about something that interested you I wouldn't have found out about this place. But I did. So don't worry about it" Kit said, and it was true. Ty scanned his face, decided that he believed Kit and continued talking. When they returned, and were reunited with Livvy, Ty sat down and told his twin everything, and made sure Kit showed all the photos. Just before they went to their separate rooms that night, Ty looked at Kit and went "I'm glad we're friends Watson" which made Kit grin like a Cheshire cat before replying with "As do I Holmes, as do I"


	5. An attraction to males

**Ty decided to talk to Mark about his feelings for Kit, and Mark gives him some advice.**

 **If there is anything you liked/didn't like or if there is anything you want to see in future chapters, let me know in the reviews.**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**

Ty had always assumed that because he was a boy, he ought to like girls. Sure, he had grown up with his sister Helen dating, then later marrying Aline, who was another girl and he was aware of the relationship between Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood, who were two guys, so he knew people did and could fall in love with the same gender but he'd convinced himself that this did not apply to him. Mark had then returned home and it had revealed he was in love with a boy. Two siblings were attracted to the same gender – but Ty kept telling himself that was the fae part of them.

It was until Kit Rook had arrived at the Institute did Ty start thinking "maybe this does have something to do with me?" but he wasn't entirely sure. He found himself sitting outside Kit's room wanting to make sure the other boy was ok. When Kit did come out of his room, Ty found himself wearing his headphones less, not wanting to miss anything Kit said, and found that he couldn't stop thinking about Kit. Ty found himself noticing thing things about Kit he didn't notice about other people – like how Kit would fidget when he got bored, or how Kit would sing under his breath when he thought he was alone. When Ty had first gotten to know Kit, he saw him nothing more than a friend, but as time had gone on, those feelings had changed, leaving Ty feeling very confused.

Not sure what else to do, Ty decided to talk to Mark. Mark was someone who had fallen in love with a boy, so Ty deemed him to be a good source of information on what might be going on with him. Ty had found Mark sitting on the roof, and decided to just get straight to the point. "Mark, how did you know you were in love with Kieran?" he asked, and Mark just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What makes you ask little brother?" Mark replied in return, avoiding the question Ty noticed. Blushing slightly, Ty realised he may have been a bit too forward with his question. Livvy had warned him that he needed to be careful about this. "I have feelings for Kit, and I am confused about them. Seeing as you have been in love with a boy, I thought you might be able to help me out" Ty said, making his older brother smile.

"And feelings are these?" Mark asked, sitting down and indicating for Ty to sit next to him. Taking a sit, Ty explained everything. How he had initially seen Kit as a friend but now he wasn't so sure. He also added in his fear that if _he did_ have those feelings for Kit, it was unlikely that Kit would return them. Kit was the sort of person who liked girls, and even in the unlikely event that he did like guys, he would never go for the likes of Ty. When he finished talking, Ty found himself letting out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. Mark smiled then and simply went "well little brother I would say you have a crush".

Ty just sat in silence, letting Marks words sink in. "Crush" in Ty's mind was a word that applied to giggly girls during sleepovers, not to a fifteen year old Shadowhunter about his feelings for another boy. "Sure, how you love someone will differ slightly on their gender, but the actual feeling itself is exactly the same. It's the noticing of the little things, it's your eyes following them round the room, it's not being able to get them out of your head, and it's the butterflies you get in your tummy when they are around. It's all natural Ty and something that sound be embraced rather than ignored and hidden" Mark told Ty, to put his mind at ease.

There was still one thing bothering Ty however. "But what if he doesn't feel for me the way I feel for him?" he asked, wrapping his arms around his tummy. Mark smiled to himself before saying "You don't know that Ty. My advice would just to be honest and tell him how you feel" which made Ty nod. Getting to his feet, Ty thanked Mark and went to talk to Kit, totally unaware of the fact Mark had had the same conversation with Kit about Ty half an hour earlier.


	6. Get the Lamp

**Following the recent insanity from this fandom (which I am currently loving) and the post from princekierz asking for a fanfiction of Kit stealing Marks lamp, I have gone and written it. I hope you all like it and continue producing more weirdness.**

 **If there is anything you liked/didn't like or if there is anything you want to see in future chapters, let me now in the reviews**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**

 **Long live Lark!**

It had always been a risk to introduce Mark to Instagram, but no one had realised just how out of hand things would get. Cristina had taken it upon herself to manage both Kieran and Marks accounts, not allowing them to post anything unless she approved. Kieran, not wanting to upset Cristina, had kept to the agreement, but Mark? Well Mark had ended up posting a picture of a lamp that nobody had seen prior to Marks posting. It seemed to have appeared out of this air, and Mark had worryingly gotten highly emotionally attached it. Where Mark was, the lamp was. It was soon realised that an intervention was needed, which was how Mark found himself sitting in a the kitchen with his precious lamp, with Jules, Helen, Cristina and Kieran trying to convince him he had an unhealthy obsession with the lamp, and he needed to hand it over. Mark had acted as though they had personally insulted him and refused to hand it over. Instead he had grabbed it and had flounced out of the room.

Realising that the intervention had failed, it was unanimously agreed that something more drastic needed to be done. A full meeting was required, and everyone (with the exception of Mark and his lamp) had gathered to discuss the course of action. After a lot of arguing, it was decided that the lamp would need to be stolen, and that Kit would be the one to do it. Kit had already tried to steal from the Institute, and had stolen numerous things prior to his arrival, so was deemed the best man for the job. Kieran, who knew Marks sleeping habits better than anyone (having slept with him during the Wild Hunt) told Kit the prime time to go in and get the lamp. Mark slept deepest in the small hours of the morning – around 2 am. That would be Kits best opportunity.

When the time came, Kit was so filled with adrenaline it was unbelievable. It seemed that Mark was the only one asleep, as he passed everyone (who all wished him good luck) in his walk to Marks room. Ty had walked with Kit to the end of the corridor, then watched Kit go on alone withheld breath. Even with a soundless rune (he had asked Ty to do the honours) he still crept as he had done on so many other occasions, and slipped into Marks room. There Mark was, fast asleep as Kieran had predicted, with the lamp tucked up beside him. Kit had to stop himself from giggling. Who really brought a lamp to bed with them? Mark apparently.

This was the part that had caused Kit the most anxiety. Taking a deep breath, he slowly tip-toed closer to Mark, gently lifted the duvet and grabbed the lamp, and removed it from the bed. Mark then shifted, and mumbled something that sounded a lot like "lamp" but remained asleep. Not wanting to stay in the room longer than he needed to, Kit silently slipped out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind him, he made eye contact with Ty and they both ran as far away as possible. The following morning, on realising that his precious lamp was missing, Mark had been inconsolable. Of course, everyone had acted innocent when he announced it was gone, but as soon as he was out of earshot, had cheers Kits success. The whole thing had put them off introducing Mark to any more social media sites.


	7. Jemma twins

**So KayBlackthorn asked: "Hello. I love this! can we please get a fic or oneshot with emma getting pregnant with twins, girl/boy afther the events of LoS?" so here it is. I have no idea if this is any good or not, but hopefully it is OK.**

 **If there is anything you liked/didn't like of if there is anything you want to see, let me know in the reviews.**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**

Julian found himself sitting in the corridor outside the infirmary with his head in his hands. Inside he could hear Emma screaming and it was all his fault. After the events of the Hall of the Accords with Annabel, He and Emma had been taken to the Silent City, and a Silent Brother and an Iron Sister had broken the Parabatai bond between him and Emma. It was claimed it was a very rare and secretive procedure (so rare and secretive only a select few even know it existed) and it had happened to punish the pair: Julian for brining Annabel to the Hall of Accords (Annabel had killed the Inquisitor but had vanished and people wanted to see someone being held to justice) and Emma for destroying the Mortal Sword. To the outside world, it was a punishment, but to Julian and Emma, it was the best thing to ever happen to them.

Because they were no longer parabatai, they could go public with the relationship they had been hiding from everyone. Mark and Cristina were the only ones who had known the truth, so they had to pretend things were slowly developing in front of everyone else, but could show just how things were in private. A year or so later, things were equal and Jules had asked Emma to marry him, which of course she had accepted. Not long after the wedding, Emma had fallen pregnant with twins, which was how Jules had found himself sitting on the corridor with his head in his hands.

Of course, his siblings had tried to help Jules when Emma had gone into labour, but he had sent them all away. Realising that he needed some space, they gave it to him. They had all been so supportive of both of them when they had found out Emma was expecting. When the news had broken it was twins, there had been a lull in the excitement with everyone waiting on Ty's reaction. Ty had taken his twins death the hardest, and it was assumed that this news would also be hard to take. After a pause, he just went "It will be nice to have another set of twins around. Livvy would be so excited" which caused a huge sense of relief for everyone. Ty had been the only one not to true to sit next to Jules when the labour had started, but he had sent Kit with one of his fidget toys, and the message "it helps me, maybe it will help you". Kit had explained that Ty had wanted to come but had no idea how exactly he was supposed to help Jules, and he didn't want to hear Emma in pain. Emma was as much of a sister to Ty as Dru and Helen were.

Diana had sent for Caterina as soon as labour had started, and she had portaled to the Institute, and had banished Jules from the room, as dictated by Nephilim tradition. It had nearly killed Jules to be forced away from Emma when she was in so much pain, and there was nothing he could do to ease it. After what felt like an eternity, Emma's screams stopped, and was shortly followed by a baby's wail. Without waiting for an invitation, Jules had burst into the infirmary, and just froze. In Emma's arms was a baby. Their baby. Glancing up at him, Emma just whispered "we have a daughter my love" then returned to look at the child in her arms.

Somehow Jules's legs remembered to work, and he perched next to Emma, taking in his baby daughter for the first time. Although there wasn't much, he could see the blonde hair coming from the child's head – her mother's hair. But what struck him the most was when the child opened her eyes to look at him for the first time. They were Blackthorn eyes. His eyes. "She's beautiful" he whispered, and she was. There was a silence, in which both parents just found themselves staring at this child that was a combination of both of them. It was Emma that broke the silence. "I was thinking we name her Milly Livia. She deserves her own identity but Livvy also deserves to be honoured". Jules nodded, swallowing a lump in his thought. It seemed right to honour his one sibling who would never get to meet her niece, for she had died too young. "Welcome to the world Milly Livia Blackthorn" he whispered, to try the name out. It was perfect.

Not long after, Caterina stepped in, saying the next baby would soon be wanting to be born. Jules took Milly in his arms, and resumed his sitting outside the infirmary. Milly had promptly fallen asleep in his arms. He couldn't take his eyes of her. "I promise to look after you my sweetheart, I won't let anything harm you" he whispered. Soon enough, Emma's screaming resumed, indicating Milly's twin was soon on the way, but Jules found that Milly, despite having being less than an hour old, had a calming effect on her father, and he was a lot less agitated as he had been when Emma had been pushing out Milly.

It seemed baby number two wanted to be reunited with its twin and took no time at all to be born. In fact, Jules hadn't even realised that Emma's second lot of screaming had turned onto a babies' cry. It wasn't until Caterina had perched next to Jules and put her hand on his arm saying "Do you think Milly would like to be reunited with her brother?" did Jules return to reality. "I have a son?" he asked, his brain seemingly forgetting how to function. Caterina smiled, then stood up. "Yes Julian Blackthorn, you have a son. Emma will need a lot of rest, but other than that she is fine, as are your children" she answered. Jules felt like he was in a trance when he returned to Emma, and the small baby in her arms. Caterina left them to bond with their new-born children.

"What do you want to call him?" Emma asked, then added "I named Milly, you get to name him" and Jules had to swallow the lump in his throat. This child was his son, and he was responsible for naming him. "Caleb Arthur" he finally said. Arthur after his Uncle, who, after battling a faerie madness had given his life for his family, and Caleb to give the child their own identity. Emma grinned then, her face so full of love for her little family "welcome to the world Milly Livia and Caleb Arthur Blackthorn" she said softly. After some more staring at their children, Jules (at the prompting of Emma) returned Milly to Emma (so she had Milly in one arm, Caleb in another) went to tell the rest of his family the news.

They had all been sitting in the kitchen and talking, but as soon as Jules walked into the room they all went quiet. "Emma did fantastically and is doing great, but needs a lot of rest. You have a niece called Milly Livia Blackthorn, and a nephew called Caleb Arthur Blackthorn and by the angel they are perfect" he said, and all the emotions hit him, causing him to burst into tears. The rest of the Blackthorns (featuring Kit, Kieran, Cristina and Aline) just swarmed Jules in one massive hug. Once the hug was over, without realising it, all eyes went to Ty. Not only had Emma given birth to twins, but one was a girl, one was a boy (like him and Livvy) and they had used Livvy's name as a middle name. All Ty said was "make sure she knows about her namesake ok?" which Jules promised he would. The rest of the afternoon involved the rest of the occupants of the L.A Institute meeting the newest members of the family.


	8. Picnic and beach

**KayBlackthorn: The twins will definatley be making more appearances in the story. In this chapter for example, they are taken on their first picnic and trip to the beach.**

 **So, I'm basing the picnic food on what we have in England, because that's what I'm used to. I hope this is OK with people.**

 **If there is anything you liked/didn't like or if there is anything you want to see in future chapters, let me know in the reviews**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**

When Milly and Caleb were two, it was decided that it time that they had their first picnic. This of course was done in true Blackthorn fashion with all the Blackthorns and their other halves coming along. Since the day they were born, Milly and Caleb had been impossible to separate. Where one was, it was a guarantee the other one was. They still had their mother's blonde hair and Fathers Sea coloured eyes, and were the centre of their parents lives. They also spent a lot of time with all of their Aunts and Uncles. Helen and Aline were the most trusted when it came to babysitting, partly because Helen had been the oldest of 7 siblings so had the most experience, and partly because they loved spending time with their niece and nephew, so didn't want to do anything that would make Emma and Jules stop them from doing that. Mark could only babysit under the supervision of Cristina.

The thing with Mark was that he loved both of them, and his heart was in the right place, but he hadn't got a clue. He'd spend hours playing with them, but Cristina was there to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Kieran had been terrified for ages of these two small Nephilim children – he had no idea how to deal with small children and was scared he was going to hurt them, or they weren't going to like him. He was slowly (with Cristina's help) learning to interact with them more.

Kit and Ty made sure that the twins knew about their Aunt Livvy. They were always showing them photos of her and telling them stories of Livvy. Tavvy had donated a lot of his old toys to the twins – and they had spent hours playing with them with whatever family member was with them at the time, not that any of them minded. Dru hadn't minded looking after them as she was no longer the designated babysitter of the family. Jules did have to remind her not to show them anything scary ever so often. Although Diana was caught up with her teaching job and her relationship with Gwyn, she always made time to sit and have a cuddle with the twins when she had the time.

Because it would be the twins first picnic, a lot of effort had gone into preparing it. Jules had taken it upon himself to prepare most of the food whilst Emma entertained Caleb and Milly. She did occasionally walk into the kitchen, Caleb in one hand, Milly in the other to see how Jules was doing, not that he minded at all. If it had been anyone else, he would have asked them to "stop distracting him" but he was as sure as hell not going to say that to his wife and children. Finally Jules had enough food for thirteen hungry people, and with the help of Mark and Helen, they carried all the hampers to the beach to have the picnic.

There were a variety of sandwiches and crisps, as well as sausage rolls, pork pies and scotch eggs. He'd also packed some chocolate fingers and some mini rolls as well. In was one of the rare occasions in which there was silence amongst everyone as they were munching away on the food. Once there was nothing more than crumbs from the food, the group split. Most of the group decided that they wanted to paddle in the sea (Jules had banned them from actually swimming) but Emma, Cristiana and Ty stayed on the beach. Ty had started reading on of his Sherlock books, and Emma and Cristina were have just gossiping.

Jules had taken his children's hands and had taken them to the edge of the sea, so their ankles were in the water. Milly had wanted to go further, to explore more but Caleb had been more skeptical, wanting to stay where he was. Helen had finally picked up Milly and had taken her a bit further out, and Jules had stayed with his son to prove the water was safe. Caleb wasn't having any of it, so Kit had brought over some toys so he could still have fun without going further that he wanted. Milly on the other hand was more than happy splashing every single family member within firing distance.

Eventually it was time to pack up and go back to the Institute. Milly and Caleb it seemed had enjoyed themselves so much they had fallen asleep, so Emma had Milly in her arms and Jules had Caleb. Everyone else was talking in hushed voices, as to not wake them up. Overall the day had been a success, and everyone was in agreement that a picnic on the beach should be a regular occurance.


	9. Protective Brothers

**Munira261 asked: "Hey i really enjoyed this can you make one were Julian and Mark or even Ty being overprotective bros towards their baby sister Dru." I'm glad you liked the story, and this chapter!**

 **If there is anything you liked/didn't like or if there is anything you want to see if future chapters, let me know in the reviews.**

 **I own nothing but the plot**

Dru had often thought that because she was one of the younger siblings, she often got less attention than her older siblings. She was the one they sent to babysit Tavvy when they were off to hunt demons or whatever other exciting thing they were doing, and she was left "out of sight, out of mind". It didn't used to bother her that much when she was younger, but the older she got, the more it affected her. She accepted she has three options: the first being to accept her babysitting duties, the second was to kick up an awful fuss and make the rest of them (Jukes especially because everyone listened to Jules) bring her on a mission, and the third was to hide, so although she didn't go out and be exciting, neither was she stuck babysitting. Dru loved Tavvy, but she also loved being a Shadowhunter and wanted to spend more time with the rest of her family.

This all changed one day. The others had all gone out on a mission, and as usual Dru had been left on her own with Tavvy. She decided that she had finally had enough and if Jules wasn't going to let her go out and hunt demons she was simply going to go out and do it herself. Making sure Tavvy had enough toys and books to entertain himself and enough food so that he wasn't going to go hungry, she locked him in his room (not that he knew it at the time. She made an excuse to leave and put a locking rune on his door) and went to change into her fighting gear. She'd been eavesdropping on their conversation earlier so she knew roughly where she needed to go. Thankfully it wasn't far from the Institute so it didn't take her long to walk there.

She heard the battle before she saw anything. Dru was so desperate to prove herself that instead of finding a vantage point, observe what was happening and quickly make a plan. Dru simply grabbed one of her blades and went charging into battle without a single care in the world. Because everyone else was so focussed on the task in hand, no one had immediately noticed that the fight had gained an extra member. Dru had thought, that because she had been trained as a Shadowhuter, that she would be able to join any fight and be OK, but there was something she hadn't even considered: There were things you simply could not learn in a classroom, things you could only pick up from experience. Things her family would have passed on had they she was going to be joining them. But Dru had come out in secret meaning that such information had not made it to Dru.

This was unfortunately how Dru had gotten injured. She'd gotten momentarily distracted, and in that moment a demon had stuck its claw into her shoulder, making Dru deliver a blood curdling scream. She'd never had pain like this and it was excoriating, and the scream had made Jules, Mark and Ty realise that their baby sister was fighting demons with them. All Dru could remember was falling to the floor and everything going black. She didn't see how, on seeing her getting hurt Mark had defeated the demon he was fighting then in no time at all had also defeated the Demon that had hurt her. She didn't see (or feel for that matter) cradle her against him, telling her "it was going to be OK and she was safe now" and his pleads for her to wake up, or even to just respond so he knew she was OK. She wasn't aware of Ty drawing Iratze after Iratze onto his sister.

She didn't know that the battle had finished soon after, or how horrified Emma, Cristina and Livvy had been that Dru had been hurt, or how everyone blamed themselves for not noticing. She didn't know that Mark and Jules had carried her back to the Institute, and Ty had run off to find Diana and get her to summon one of the Silent Brothers to help Dru. His Iratze's hadn't worked as they should have done. Mark, Jules and Ty had paced the corridor terrified for their sister whilst the Silent Brothers attended her injury, or how they had stayed by her side once they had gone and she was resting. Livvy, Emma and Cristina of course had tried, but nothing seemed to help. Tavvy had been told Dru had been hurt, but not the extent of her injuries.

By the time Dru had finally fully recovered, Jules, Mark and Ty remained being highly protective of their baby sister. They trained wither, sharing their own experiences of fights with dru so she had a better idea of what to expect. Jules made sure to keep Dru in the loop, so she felt less left out (and subsequently tempted to sneak off to fight again) and made sure more of the family took responsibility for babysitting Tavvy. Yes Dru was one of the youngest, but she was a Shadowhunter and Blackthorn and deserved to be made to feel like one. It might annoy her at times, but Dru secretly liked having three over-protective brothers.


	10. Youtube cooking with Mark

**KayBlackthorn: I'm glad you liked it! The twins will definatly be featuring in more oneshots in the fututre.**

 **A while ago, I saw a post on Tumblr in which the twins and Kit post videos of mark baking stuff, and posting it on YouTube, and people commenting on how hot Mark is. Jules finds out and askes why they are expoiting their brothers hotness. I unfortunatly can't find that original post, so I can't cedit the original source properly. Anyway here is something I wrote based on that post:**

 **If there is anything you liked/didn't like or if there is something you want to see in future chapters, let me know in the reviews.**

 **I own nothing but the plot**

Mark Blackthorn and Social Media was a terrible (yet highly amusing) combination. He had been banned from Instagram after posting a picture of a random lamp, and the internet decided that they shipped him with it. Mark had been confused as to why it had been used, for it had been a very nice lamp. Kit, for reasons unknown had thought it would be amusing to put videos of mark on YouTube, and had convinced the twins that this was a great idea. It had actually been Ty's idea to make him do cooking videos.

They decided to wait until Jules was safely out of the institute before talking to Mark. They found him sitting on the roof. "Hey Mark!" Livvy had started cheerily. Mark seemed to realise that something was up, but he didn't say anything other than a "well met". Livvy and Kit sat both sides of Mark before talking again. "Mark. Dearest Darling brother Mark" Livvy started, and Mark was right to know something was going on. "Would you make a video with us?" Kit then added. Ty's voice popped up from behind them saying "a cooking video". Mark just narrowed his eyes, the memory of the last time he had tried to cook surfacing. "Will it get me into trouble?" he asked, and all three of them shook their heads. "We can say it was family bonding. Ty and I are your family and Kit's as good as" Livvy said. It was an argument Mark couldn't argue with.

Persuaded against his better judgement, Mark followed the twins, and Kit down to the kitchen. They had set everything up for Mark to bake some fairy cakes (Kit had thought it hilarious and Livvy had agreed), had started the camera rolling and had let Mark get on with it. Kit, having a better understanding of cameras, had taken it upon himself to do the filming (he was also teaching Ty how to use the camera), and Livvy made sure that nothing went (too) wrong. Much to everyone's surprise Mark made something edible, but then again, Ty had found some instructions on the computer, and Mark had followed them religiously.

Once the filming was over, and everything was washed and packed away, Mark returned to the roof, and Kit then proceeded to teach the twins how to edit together a video. It took a lot longer because they had spent so much time laughing. Partly at some of the confused facial expressions and comments Mark was creating, and partly because Kit had put some music on, and mark was attemptiong either sing along to the words, or dance around the kitchen. Finally they had created something they were happy with, and created a YouTube account they could all log into, and uploaded the video "Mark bakes Fairy Cakes" and went on with their lives.

They checked the video the following day, assuming that maybe a couple of people had seen it if they were lucky. They had not been expecting a few thousand views, and the comment section full of people saying that the whole thing was hilarious and they wanted to see more like it. It was a fairly easy to make the decision to create the "Mark bakes" series. Once a week Mark would bake whatever he was told to, for no other reason than he was spending time with his family. He had no idea there were people out there laughing at his adventures in the kitchen.

Soon, some people started commenting in just how attractive Mark was, saying they were watching for that reason rather than the baking, but that only made the trio more determined to continue to make videos. On one particularly warm day, Livvy suggested that Mark removed his shirt, as she "didn't want to him to overheat" and as mark could find no fault with the argument, he agreed. That had been a popular video.

However, there was very little the Blackthorns could do without Jules finding out, and he soon found out about the videos. They had been reading some of the comments on their latest "Mark bakes Brownies" and were in hysterics. Wanting to know what was so funny, Jules had gone to investigate. Realising that there was nowhere to hide, Kit decided to take the fall and explained everything, and admitted that it had all been his idea. Part way through his explanation, Emma had turned up, curious as to where her parabatai had gone. Rather than yelling, Jules had crossed his arms and had looked at the twins asking "you think it acceptable to exploit your brother's hotness like this?" Before they could answer, Emma tuned to Jules and went "can I exploit your hotness Jules?"

In either a surge of Herondale bravery or Herondale stupidity, Kit blurted out "let's turn it into a competition! 'The hot Blackthorn brother baker brothers" and, on seeing Emma, Livvy and Ty looking at Jules with wide eyes, there was no way he was saying no. And so it became a thing. Emma, Dru and Tavvy became "team Jules" and Kit, Ty and Livvy stayed on "Team Mark" and Diana would refuree, to make sure they were being equal and fair. They would bake the same thing, and whoever got the most views for that video that week was that week's winner. What started as a bit of a joke ended up being a very bizarre but highly enjoyable bonding experience.


	11. We are a family

**So this was inspired by the post by tiberiusblacktorn and the reblog by gracieblackthorn (on Tumblr) in which they discuss who Kits mother is. In the posting, they discuss the theory that Kits mother is the Queen of Air and Darkness, who is in turn one of the few daughters of the Unseelie King that were not killed, making Kit Kierans Nephew, and how Kieran would be a really protective Uncle. This is me writing a mini fic on nephew Kit and Uncle Kieran. Hope you enjoy.**

It had been a couple of days since one of the Silent Brothers had confirmed who Kits mother had been. She'd been a faerie, but not just any faerie - but one of the few daughters of the Unseelie King that he hadn't killed. This meant that Kit was not only royalty but Kierans Nephew. Where Kit had gone into a state of shock, Kieran had been thrilled at the concept of both being an Uncle and having a family member he liked, and liked him back.

Since finding out, Kit hadn't spoken to anyone other than Ty. A few months ago, Kit had thought he was a Mundane with the sight. Now it seemed he was half Shadow hunter, Half Faerie whose mother was a princess of the Unseelie Court. He hardly knew who he was anymore. Ty, who both knew Kit, and what it was like to be an outsider had been the only person Kit had let in. He'd let Kit talk through his feelings, and then tried to convince Kit to talk to Mark, Helen and Kieran. Mark and Helen were like Kit in the sense they were half faerie and Kieran because he was Kits family.

It had been learning that Kieran had been asking about Kit all the time, and had pacing outside Kits room that got Kit to talk to him. Kit had opened his door to find, as promised, Kieran in the corridor mid pace. Kieran had taken one look at Kit, then had walked over and embraced Kit like their lives depended on it, which startled Kit slightly. Although Kit had heard stories of Kieran from Mark, Kieran hadn't struck Kit as the hugging type. "Kieran…" Kit started but was interrupted by Kieran taking a step back, looking him straight in the eye and went "it's Uncle Kieran to you" which made Kit laugh, simply because he was unsure what else to do.

Seeing the confusion on Kierans face, Kit explained "I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the situation. I thought my family was dead, and I never knew my mother. And now I have you for an Uncle" and this time it was Kit who instigated the hug. During the hug, Kieran whispered "we are each others family now. I promise as your Uncle I will protect you with everything that I have" and it took everything Kit had not to cry.

Over the few weeks Kit and Kieran grew closer. Kieran insisted on being called Uncle Kieran, and after a couple of slip ups, Kit had got into the habit of calling him that. Kieran of course kept his promise and was fiercely protective of Kit. Kit in return was also highly protective of Kieran. Despite there differences, Kit and Kieran made a really good family


	12. Ticklish Gwyn

**Based off the concept Anon asked kierancfthehunt (on Tumblr) that Diana finds out Gwyn is ticklish, because let's be honest, who doesn't want to read that sort of thing.**

It was the morning, and Gwyn had spent the night with Diana. He'd slept in just his trousers, and as of yet had made no effort to change. He'd woke before Diana, so had taken it upon himself to make her some breakfast. He had been so drawn into his work that he hadn't realised that Diana had entered the room, and she had lightly run her fingers round his middle, making him squirm.

It had taken Diana a moment to realise what she had seen, so she did it again, and like the first time, Gwyn reacted. "Are you ticklish Gwyn Ap Nudd?" Diana asked in surprise. Gwyn turned to look at her, blushing slightly. "Just a little bit. It's not something I tell people" he confessed. Diana smirked then, realising then her time with the Blackthorn children had worn off, and some of their children antics had rubbed off on her. "Is that so?" She asked, then took a step forward and (perhaps against her better judgement) took to tickling the fearsome faerie leader of the Wild Hunt.

Gwyn seemed to almost curl in on himself, trying to protect himself, but this only made Diana more determined. Well that and the fact it was one of the few time she'd heard him laugh. Although she amused Gwyn greatly, and he smiled a great deal, she rarely made him laugh, here he was with tears running down his eyes because of laughter. "Please, stop I beg you, I'll do anything I swear. Just please stop tickling me" he somehow managed to get out. Diana took a step back. "Anything you say" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Gwyn stood up in an attempt to compose himself. "It is what I said my lady, and I am faerie so cannot lie" he replied.

Diana smiled. "Kiss me then" she said, and Gwyn was more than happy to oblige. He kissed her everywhere he could: her lips, her neck, her shoulders: everywhere. Diana just melted into the arms of the man she loved, wishing she could have more mornings like this.


End file.
